


I Will Fight For This Family

by Im_Miss_Understood



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A family can be a Lucky Student a Normal Girl a Detective a Pianist and A Reserve Course Student, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Lab Rat, Found Family, Gen, Hinata Hajime’s Parents, Hurt/Comfort, I guess every protagonist is asexual?, I guess poly people past 3 just don't exist I didn't think this far ahead, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Minor Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Mostly Hajime and third person but shuichi has some time to shine, POV Multiple, Platonic Soulmates, Soul-fam, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The soulmate rules are really confusing, They're kinda dicks, They’re one big happy family, it shows up for like a paragraph, protag gang, the children are trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Miss_Understood/pseuds/Im_Miss_Understood
Summary: “I will fight for the family the world has created for me...”“It’s not for anyone’s sake but my own!”Or, some people have one Soulmark, some even have twoHajime has four, and he can't say he isn't grateful for every single one of them
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru & Naegi Makoto & Naegi Komaru & Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 61





	I Will Fight For This Family

Hajime is 5 when he first realizes something is wrong with him.

Most people around him have one soul mark, some even two. Some people have none, and his mom and dad both have matching ones, but he's different. 

Four. He has four soul marks. One was brown with a dark greenish tint that circled his left ankle in a perfect ring, another one was pink on his hip that vaguely resembled a music note if you looked closely at it, one on his hand that’s more or less was just a greenish-hazel blob, and a dark blue one running down the side of his face like a gash.

His parents had tried to hide them. Long socks even in the summer, gloves, and makeup to hide the one on his face. Hajime never understood why. His Soulmarks were all so pretty!

He asks his mom why he always has to cover them up, and his mother pulls him aside. 

”I know they're pretty, but you can't show anyone but Mommy and Daddy okay?”

Hajime asks her why, and she tells him to just listen, that mommy and daddy know best. Hajime knows that he shouldn't question them, but he still doesn't have any answers.

It's not until he's 10 that he finally finds out why he has so many. A soul family, that's what it’s supposed to symbolize.

It's considered strange, weird, and even abnormal to have marks that don't symbolize love. 

It's not until a few months later that he realizes his parents were trying to hide them from the world for their own reputation.

That's the first time he meets one of his soulmates. The mark on his hand burns. At first, it's uncomfortable, but it soon fades into a pleasant sting. 

He's crying because learning that you're family has been keeping something from you for the sake of their status hurts, when he suddenly feels this comforting presence. It's calming, and it instantly makes Hajime feel better. 

It's not anywhere at once, but it pushes him towards the future, gives him reasons for the lies and he can't explain how, but it pushes these solacing thoughts, hopeful thoughts into his head.

As his father barges into the room, the comforting hopeful aura simply expands, holding him in a relaxing hug of sorts.

Hajime names it Hope

After searching up soul families online, he learns that soulmates show up when you need help or comfort and that they’ll always be there for you.

Hope is there when he needs encouragement, or when he's feeling down, or when he just needs someone to talk to. When Hajime fails a test, or his parents call him the family disappointment, or when he just needs an uplifter, Hope is the one that's there, his calming presence giving him hope for a brighter future.

The second is Wings, named when he falls down a hill and his ankle burns, guiding him down and getting him to safety. When he's safe he doesn't know how to thank it, so he rubs at his ankle. Wing's aura seems appreciative of that, so he thinks it's okay.

Wings is childish and naive. It's always there when Hajime needs a friend to play with. It always gets extremely competitive when they do, and it's both a sore winner and loser. It's easily excitable, and prideful, always getting excited when it beats Hajime at anything. Hajime doesn't mind it, however, since it's always great to be around. 

Wings and Hope seem to have a connection of some sort, with Hope occasionally showing up when Wings does and vice versa, as well as scolding Wings when she misbehaves or gets too cocky. Sometimes they're both there to hug him, and Hajime can't say he minds it.

Hajime started looking for his talent to get into Hopes Peak when he is 13, and his third soulmate shows up during his guitar lesson. It's misty hands vaguely appear, brushing at the strings he is supposed to play as his pink soul mark stings.

Its beautiful voice seems to hum in his ears when in actuality it’s being played directly into his mind. Either way, it sounds wonderful, and he can tell his third soulmate has a way with the music of any sort. The piano seems to be one of its favourites, as Hajime can wake up to it playing the grand piano in his house at any time, melodious hands attached to a light pink misty body he can’t fully make out. The piano keys don’t move under it sees through fingers, but the tune still comes through.

Hajime names it Harmony

Ace is the last one to show up, it’s shy nature making it difficult to even interact with Hajime, so it’s only when he’s 15 that it makes its presence known.

Soulmates are banned from helping in tests of any kind, but there’s technically no rule about soul families, and since his marks were never registered anybody puts any detaining devices on him.

Ace is the reason he passes his test and makes it into the reserve course, slowly guiding his hand and pencil to the right answers. Hajime can’t help but feel a little bad since there are probably a lot more people who deserve the spot than him, but he can’t bring himself to admit he cheated with a soul mate-kinda. He doubts anyone will believe him anyway.

While Ace is the one who helps him with most of his homework, which he needs help with because he kinda cheated on the exam, he also makes for good conversation. When Hajime needs a break from Hope’s constant upbeat personality Ace is there with his serious demeanour. He’s polite but also incredibly timid, to the point of disappearing when it gets embarrassing or awkward. 

By his second year, all four of his soulmates seem to be around him all the time, and Hajime interacts with all of them. He knows they each have a name for him as well.

Hope and Wings both call him Brother. Hajime finds that adorable. They also call him Future, because of his apparent ‘Hopeful outlook on the Future’ as if.

Ace calls him Student, and Harmony calls him Hedgehog. 

He understands the Student thing, but he has no clue where Harmony gets the Hedgehog thing from.

\---

Hajime only lately starts to realize that his parents don't care about him.

At first, it was fine, simple disappointed looks here and there, but after he joined the reserve course he saw that they started to care more about a letter on a paper and how much money they had to give to the Academy than about him.

Sure, with Ace he never has to worry about his grades, since his soulmate is a better teacher than any of his own, but its the fact that he had to work constantly to keep himself out of the deep end and it doesn't even matter because they don't care about him. 

He was already considered a mistake when he was born, his soulmarks determining that for him, but the issue was that he's the hated child, and he's an only child. He holds only the fear of disappointing them and making them hate him.

Hajime hates his parents, but at the same time, he wants to impress them, prove to them that he is somebody.

When Hajime is 16, he notices a pull coming from the main course, and the mark on his hand stings. Hajime runs away. He can't handle the thought of one of his soul-family members being an Ultimate.

Hope asks him why he seems distant, and Hajime pushes it away.

When he gets the idea for the Izuru Kamukura project, every single one of his soul-family members tells him not to do it.

He wants to be better for them, tells them that they don't deserve someone as talentless as him. Hope tries to tell him that talent isn't important. Hajime brushes him off.

Ace tries to stop him from signing it, moving his hand away from the line and causing the ink to smear. In the end, he fights through the others pull, signing his name and putting the pen down.

He wishes he had just listened.

\---

Kamukura Izuru doesn't have any soul marks. It doesn't matter. Soul mates are boring.

The body that used to belong to someone else had multiple soul marks. That may have been interesting, but the doctors had removed them, turning them grey and boring.

Not completely of course. It was impossible to completely remove a soul mark, let alone four. Sometimes, occasionally one would pulse, a cry for someone who had long since disappeared.

When Komaru Naegi comes into Towa city with Fukawa Toko, his ankle ring burns. He watches her from behind a building as he wills his burned and shrivelled ankle mark to work once more.

Komaru stops in her track, Toko sliding to a stop beside her as she questions why she just halted in place. Komaru ignores her, gazing at her right forearm. Her eyes are wide as she lets go of her gun, letting it fall to the floor.

Misty brownish-green hands appear beside him . 

_ ‘...Future? I-Is that you? Can you tell me if you’re okay? What’s happening? Future? Brother?’ _

This conversation should be boring, but it just isn’t for some strange reason. Izuru doesn’t respond, but slowly wills himself to call upon the mark that represents him, or rather Hajime, on her body. Black misty arms wrap around her neck.

He knows that he can’t hurt her, but the simple thought of doing that at all makes him feel...bad. The fact that it makes him feel at all is incredible in itself.

_ ‘You aren’t green anymore. Your aura is different’ _

Ah, right. He’s not the original. He’s not the one she wants.

Kamukura goes to withdraw, only for Komaru to pull him back.

_ ‘ Nonono wait! It’s not bad or anything, I was just confused! You’re still Brother, right? I was just surprised! It’s been so long and it’s the apocalypse so I kinda thought you well...I thought something bad happened’ _

She, doesn’t think he’s...wrong? She doesn’t hate him? 

...

Why does he care?

( _If she knew who you really were she would hate you)_

He shouldn’t care, but he does. He doesn’t want this feeling to end, but he withdraws all the same with the promise to connect again soon.

He ends up trying to make her stay, diminishing her bullets power in an attempt to keep her in Towa. In the end, all it leaves him with is guilt and jealousy of one Toko Fukawa.

Kamukura was annoyed by Makoto Naegi. He holds the Ultimate Hope title far better than he ever did, and his naivety is boring.

However when Kamukura makes eye contact with Makoto Naegi, the mark on his hand sears in pain. It wasn't meant to sting again but it does. It goes up in flames.

Izuru wills his energy onto Makoto, and the other Hope freezes up in shock.

Makoto’s, no,  _** Hope’s  ** _ hands wrap him up in a hug as he collapses into the other.

”Future...” Hope whispers softly, rubbing at his long disgusting hair and raking through it. His calming aura wraps around him and he instantly feels complete.

He was originally planning on inserting the Enoshima A.I into the Neo-World Program, but the simple thought of betraying Hope’s trust sends waves of agony through his entire being.

He leans on Hope as he semi-carries him out of the building. Kyoko Kirigiri widens her eyes slightly, hand going to cover her mouth before her poker face comes back into play, and she gestures to the car.

”Kamukura Izuru, will you allow yourself to be handcuffed?” Kirigiri questions, slowly lifting the handcuffs meant for him into the air.

Kamukura originally intends to deny, but Hope’s misty hazelly-green hands wrap around him in a tight hug as he begs him to just comply. Izuru doesn't see the point, but if Hope asks him to do something then he sees no reason to deny it.

He requests that Makoto Naegi sits beside him in the car, however, and he rests his head against Hope’s shoulder, getting drunk off the simple factor of  Feeling.

He’s the first one they bring. He originally assumes it's because of Hope’s relation to him, but judging by the shock from everyone, even Hope himself, they had no clue.

Byakuya makes it very clear that no one else can know, that if the Future Foundation and Munakata ever found out they would use Makoto for Kamukura, or that he would claim that Makoto would use Kamukura to destroy the world or something. Izuru files his words into a category in his brain called ‘Useless Information’, choosing instead to bury his nose into Hope’s hair and burying his blackish-grayish mental hands into it, smoothing it over.

Slowly more and more of the Remnants fill into the room, getting into their representative pods. Makoto sits beside him, casually comforting the long-haired other.

As he is being put into the simulation, Kamukura sees Chisa Yukizome put the Enosima A. I into the program, and immediately calls out for Makoto.

’ _Kamukura? Is something wrong?’_

_ ’Chisa Yukizome. She has the Enoshima A.I. She is going to-’ _

And Kamukura is unable to hold the connection for a moment longer, fading into the unconscious as Hope calls out to him in confusion.

—-

Hajime has four soulmarks

He can't remember anything about himself aside from his name, the fact that he was going to Hopes Peaks Academy, and that he has four soul marks, and that those soulmarks are bad for some reason. 

He doesn't know why they're bad, however, so he covers all of his up with makeup that has been so thankfully supplied for him.

Even after Monokuma announces the killing game, soul marks are still important.

Sonia Nevermind and Gundham Tanaka both have matching soulmarks, much to the shock and annoyance of Soda Kazuichi, who recently claimed that soulmarks are not 100% accurate and that his is kind of alike Sonia’s.

All it does is put them in a three-way relationship.

Hajime is happy for them.

It is incredibly depressing when Gundham gets proved as the blackened.

When he, and everyone else, find out that he has no talent, he decides to show the remaining class his soulmarks. No way to go but up, right?

Surprisingly, nobody seems to care about it. All of them (except Nagito, him being talentless and all) were so incredibly supportive.

That’s what amazes him about his classmates, that all of them just decided to work together, to chose hope.

Finally, when he meets the strange figure in red code, his hand soul mark aches. 

The figure gives him point-blank instructions and then begins to disappear. Hajime begs him for answers, what his name is.

The stranger, still fading, responds with a single word. 

_** ”Hope” ** _

\---

As Hajime exists the program, he sets his eyes on Makoto Naegi. At first, he is confused, and then he realizes that he isn't the one moving.

Izuru falls into Makoto, and the other wraps his arms around him in a tight hug as Kamukura apologizes.

”Which one? Kamukura questions. ”Which one did you wish would come out?”

Hope looks at him, and his mark sings in glee. Hajime has never been the first choice for anything, and if Hope chooses Izuru over him the once spiky-haired man doesn't know what he would do.

Hope smiles. ”Both. I wanted both”

He hisses out in pain suddenly and Izuru is immediately holding up his left forearm to see if he’s okay. 

A mark identical to the one on his right is burned into his skin, black instead of green.

Their lips tweak upwards, and Hajime is unsure if it was Izuru or himself who did it. It honestly doesn’t matter.

—-

Hajime asks Makoto about Wings.

Makoto stares at him in confusion, raising an eyebrow. Blushing in embarrassment, he awkwardly points to his ankle mark.

“Oh! That’s my actual sister, Komaru Naegi. She’s still in Towa with my other friend but I’m sure she’ll come eventually”

Hajime asks him if he’s his actual brother, and Makoto immediately apologizes for his choice of words and falls into his lap as an apology.

When he asks about Harmony and Ace, this time pointing to his marks first, Makoto admits that he has no clue where they are. He knows that they were supposed to be a part of Class 79, but after the Tragedy, he lost all contact with them.

After being assured that they would find the others, Hajime gently falls into the depths below, allowing Izuru to take over.

—-

It’s three months after the end of Hopes Peak that Makoto tells him that he has a lead on where Ace (Who he had called Emo, per Komaru) and Harmony. 

It’s also the first time he meets Wings, or Komaru.

She and Kamukura have already met, and Hajime can’t help but feel a little jealous of his other-self.

She’s as childish as he remembers, and he’s glad at least that hadn’t changed.

“After my killing game, these people that called themselves team Danganronpa started these, these knockoff killing games. There were fans and everything!” Makoto says in disbelief.

“So, you’re saying that Harmony and Ace are in one of those killing games?” Hajime confirmed, Izuru hovering right at the edge of his consciousness.

“Yes. It’s not real though. It’s all a simulation, like yours. We already managed to get it under our control, but the killing game has already begun. We just have to watch it through and make sure nothing happens”

And with that, Makoto plops into one of the five chairs with a coffee, and Komaru leaves to go make snacks. Hajime sits down and watches.

He is instantly able to make out which one Ace is, his shy demeanour and timid personality catching his eyes before his soul mark can even begin to alert him.

His real name is Shuichi.

Izuru seems to think it is a nice name.

Harmony is a girl named Kaede Akamatsu. She’s a lot like Makoto if he’s being honest, and her musical talents are just the same as he remembers.

After the death of Rantaro Amami, they’re put into a class trial. Kaede is the blackened. 

**_ No. No, she’s not  _ **

The moment her heart stops Hajime feels this burning pain. It slithers through his body and sets everything it touches on fire.

Komaru screams, clutching herself as she falls to the floor and Makoto starts kicking around, his screams and screams of pain echoing through Hajime’s ears and Hajime is closing his eyes as Izuru takes over and even if it isn’t real, even if she isn’t actually dead the pain she felt was just as real as if she actually died.

It was like losing a part of himself like a limb was ripped straight off his body. It was so utterly painful and Hajime vows never to feel it again. To protect the people who mean more to him than his birth family ever did.

Shuichi continues on in the game, and when he makes it to the end with only two other people remaining Hajime finally has the chance to put The World Destroyer into the program.

Shuichi Saihara wakes up, sees the man who shot his friends, and screams.

(He ignores the two burning soulmarks on his forearms)

Hajime has to reassure everyone in the room that everything is going to be fine. Makoto and Komaru explain everything to the three survivors of 53, while Hajime stands outside per the request of Makoto.

Makoto promises that every one of his friends will be okay, that Hajime and Izuru and World Destroyer will get everyone out.

Shuichi asks why his hand is burning, and Hope tells him it's because of them.

While Maki and Himiko are great, it's just different to be with your soul family. 

Just their presence makes Shuichi feel better, and even if he can't remember his entire childhood he knows that these people are important to him.

They felt the same pain he felt when Kaede died, and they went through hell for each other. Shuichi can't help but feel a little lost.

He’s wary of Hajime, and Izuru even more so, but when he wakes up in the middle of the night and stumbles into the kitchen Hajime is the one that's there. When Shuichi spills his heart out about how he feels like he killed Kaede, Izuru is the one that listens, black see-through hands wrapping him up and Shuichi has never felt so safe in his life.

When Kaede wakes up Shuichi is the one standing beside her pod, wrapping her into a hug as she cries out her apologies. She admits that she thought he hated her, and Shuichi calls upon his mental bond with her to comfort her in her distress.

Three months later, and Shuichi is just sitting there, Kaede leaning on his shoulder as they watch a horror movie he honestly doesn't care about. Makoto is in the middle, hiding in Hajime’s and Izuru’s chest and glancing at the screen occasionally only to hide back into the other to muffle his screams as they pet the maple-haired boy’s hair, occasionally chuckling at his cries. Komaru keeps pointing her gun at the movie every time the monster came on screen, to the point that Hajime took away the popcorn in her lap.

Shuichi has never felt so compete in his life, and he knows the others feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Yey protag gang goal :D


End file.
